headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Khanata
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Wakanda | known relatives = T'Challa (cousin) T'Chaka (uncle) Jakarra (half-cousin) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Black Panther'', Vol. 1 #8 | final appearance = | actor = }} Khanata is a fictional race car driver and a minor recurring character featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and a supporting character in the Black Panther family of comic book titles. He first appeared in ''Black Panther'', Volume 1 #8 in March, 1978. Born in the nation of Wakanda, Khanata was once considered as a replacement for his cousin, T'Challa - the Black Panther. Biography Many years ago, the Black Panther – ruler of Wakanda had gone missing, so his personal aide, N'Gassi called together several members of the Royal Court. Khanata returned to his homeland after spending some time abroad and reunited with several of his cousins. N'Gassi told them that Destiny demanded that one of them should take command of the Royal Panthers to see Wakanda through their latest crisis. Khanata scoffed at the idea of becoming a "demon-fighter", but N'Gassi assured him that the threat was immense. He told them about Jakarra – the Black Panthe'’s half-brother who exposed himself to the Great Vibranium Mound and transformed into a hideous rampaging creature. Moments later, Jakarra invaded the temple and attacked the royal family. Khanata and his cousins managed to drive him off, and afterwards he agreed to take up the mantle of the Black Panther if it was required of him. As luck would have it, the true Black Panther returned to his kingdom to fight Jakarra, and Khanata never assumed the role for himself. Instead, his cousins and he donned their own costumed and banded together as the Black Musketeers. They fought Jakarra, and Khanata rammed his race car into him. After the battle with Jakarra concluded, Khanata began speeding around the countryside (much to the chagrin of the Wakandan militia). He came to a rest at an impasse at Panther Mountain. Suddenly, several phantom-like agents appeared through the rock and apprehended him. These agents were the synthetic henchmen of a mad scientist known as Kiber the Cruel. The agents brought Khanata back to Kyber Isle where he was imprisoned inside of a dungeon. Along with several other prisoners, Khanata learned that Kiber was abducting people and subjecting them to a matter conversion chamber, which transformed biological matter into energy. Kiber thrived off this energy, and required it to continue to function. Black Panther 11 Khanata tried to escape, but he wasn't strong enough to withstand Kiber's guards. Fortunately for him, his cousin T'Challa sensed Khanata's plight by way of a precognitive flash. Changing into his Black Panther costume, he arrived on Kiber Isle and rescued Khanata before Kiber could disintegrate him inside of his conversion chamber. Black Panther 12 Notes & Trivia * * Khanata is not to be confused with S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Derek Khanata. * Khanata had a passion for racing and excelled at driving sports cars with great precision and skill. He was also an above average hand to hand combatant, and was known for being extremely competitive. * Khanata possessed the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engaged in moderate regular exercise. * Khanata owned a modified sports car which he used as a member of the Black Musketeers. * Khanata was a member of the adventure team known as the Black Musketeers. See also External Links * * References ---- Category:Characters with biographies